The present invention relates to cartridges for printing systems. The cartridge has been developed originally as a cartridge for a sticker printing digital camera device that is preferably sized to be hand held and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the cartridge can be used with many other kinds and types of printer devices where it is desired to print ink onto adhesive print media.
There is disclosed herein a cartridge for fitting to a printing camera device having a view finder therein, said cartridge including:
a cartridge casing defining a first container portion of generally annular configuration including an inner annular wall and a side wall for housing therebetween a supply of adhesive coated print media on a roll of backing material and a second container portion for storing an ink supply, wherein the printing device uses ink from said ink supply to print on said print media and said inner annular wall surrounds said view finder when said cartridge is fitted to the printing camera device.
Preferably said second container portion is divided into a plurality of distinct chambers for storing different colored inks.
Preferably the ink storage container includes one or more ink outlets that are pierced upon installation with the printing device.
Preferably the cartridge includes authentication means recognisable by the printing device.
Preferably the second container portion extends generally radially outwardly from the first container portion.
Preferably the casing is adapted to snap fit with the printing device.
Preferably the casing includes an exit opening through which said print media passes and a further opening receiving a pick up roller from the printing device.
Preferably said print media and said ink supply are replenished simultaneously.